1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically migrating user's working data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically migrating user's working data, the use of which makes it easy to migrate user's working data from the previous work device previously accessed by the user to a target work device currently accessed by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to continuously execute a predetermined work using work devices such as computers, PDAs and network terminals, files edited or executed by an application in the work device, environment setting information, and application environment setting information must be maintained during the execution of the predetermined work.
However, in work environments provided at places such as university campuses, companies, and public service centers, such setting information is stored only in the previous work device. Accordingly, in order to continue to execute the work of the previous work device in another work device, a user must personally store and transfer the setting information from the previous work device to a target work device using a portable storage device such as a USB memory.
In order to solve this problem, another method is proposed that backs up the setting information and the execution data in a personal storage space (e.g., Webhard) available on the Internet and recovers the setting information in a target work device. However, all of the tasks are manually performed by a user. Therefore, if the user migrates frequently, the tasks are too bothersome. Moreover, because the tasks are implemented in a server-client scheme, a load is concentrated on a central server, leading to a trouble in the central server. Furthermore, high-priced server devices must be used in the above method.